


Saturday in the Park

by morethanwords



Series: klaine summer challenge 2017 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: When Kurt was approached by a sexy guy in form fitting skimpy running gear, he could barely recognise it was his dapper work colleague.





	Saturday in the Park

And I’ve been waiting such a long time  
For today

********

Kurt couldn’t help but feel annoyed. His Saturday morning walk through Central Park was being hampered by too many people. It may be July 4th, but it was only 10 o’clock in the morning. The celebrations weren’t going to be taking place in the park until tonight.. so he couldn’t understand why there was such a buzz about the place already. 

When the weather was fine his Saturday morning consisted of a light stroll, just to loosen himself up after a week in the office. He worked long hours.. and it was bliss to just get some fresh air and clear his head a little. After a good walk, he’d often grab a coffee at the coffee shop on the edge of the park. They served the best coffee as well as a tempting range of breakfast pastries. He’d often treat himself while he sat catching up on a few personal emails and phone calls. 

Having noticed the coffee shop crowded out with customers, Kurt was just trying to decide what to do when..

“Hey Kurt!”

Kurt turned to see where the voice was coming from, noticing a cute curly haired guy hovering in front of him… dressed in the tiniest pair of bright green running shorts and a body hugging black sleeveless t-shirt. His eyes were drawn to the muscled thighs and perfectly toned body.. a vision to behold. But.. Kurt looked again at the guy’s face. “Blaine? Is that you?”

Blaine laughed his bright cheery laugh. “Yep. Do I really look that different?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine worked with him at the Vogue offices, in the marketing department.. PA to the top guy there.. and as Kurt worked for Isabelle their paths often crossed. Sometimes they’d even get a coffee together if they were heading out at the same time. They knew each other quite well, but this sight in front of him looked a lot different to the guy who came to work in smart slacks and sweater vests with bowties to finish off the look. And the hair! Where did the curls come from? Kurt had only ever seen Blaine’s hair gelled down firmly to his head, making him look like a Hollywood star from a bygone era. 

“Of course you look different Blaine. You come to work looking like a librarian.. and now here you are.. um.. looking like this.” Kurt swallowed as a noticed a drip of sweat running down Blaine’s throat. He had a thing for sexy sweaty guys.

Blaine laughed again and shifted on his feet.. Kurt’s eyes drawn down as the muscles in the other man’s thighs flexing as he moved. He knew his face must be flushed. He and Blaine were friends, but Kurt had never before felt the desire to strip Blaine out of his clothes and lick the sweat off of his body.

“So.. what are you doing now?” Blaine asked, a small twinkle in his eye. He must be able to see what he was doing to Kurt. He was sure Blaine was probably enjoying himself.

Kurt gave a wry smile. “Well.. I was going to get a coffee, but it seems everyone else had the same idea.” He waved his hand in the general direction of the crowded coffee shop.

“I know just the place to go in that case,” Blaine whispered conspiratorially. “It’s not far from here.. and not many people know about it.”

“Including me apparently,” Kurt smiled. “Lead the way Mr Anderson.”

*******

Kurt watched mesmerised as Blaine produced a bill from the waistband of his shorts to pay for their coffees, raising his eyebrows when Blaine turned to look at him.

“You’re full of surprises,” Kurt commented dryly.

“I am,” Blaine winked, leading the way to a couple of armchairs tucked into the small basement coffee shop. The shop was tucked away between a couple of residential properties.. it was no wonder Kurt had never seen it before. New York constantly surprised him, no matter how long he lived here.

They chatted idly for a while, mainly about work, before Blaine asked him, “What are you doing tonight? Are you coming back up to the park to enjoy all the entertainment and fireworks?”

Kurt shrugged. “I’ve been invited to one of my girlfriend’s for drinks.. but to be honest I might just stay home and watch whatever patriotic movie they’re putting on. You?”

“Oh I’m coming back up here. I always do.” Blaine leant in towards Kurt. “Come with me Kurt?” When had Blaine’s voice ever sounded this low and gravelly?

“Okay,” Kurt squeaked, promptly clearing his throat. “Okay, yes… that’d be great. To do that.”

Blaine laughed at his fumbling, until Kurt thumped him on the arm. “Oh for goodness sake, stop it.”

“Sorry,” Blaine smiled, giving Kurt’s hand a squeeze. “I actually love seeing you like this..”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “So how’s this gonna work? Do you usually bring a picnic or something?”

“Yeah. Let’s meet up a bit later and go shopping for our food and then we can wander up here and get a good spot to watch some of the bands that’ll be performing.”

*********

It was a beautiful summer evening. Kurt let Blaine lean back against him as they listened to the live music, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. They moved gently to the music, both of them softened by the bottle of wine they’d shared. Blaine twisted his head round to smile at Kurt… Kurt pressing a soft kiss against Blaine’s inviting lips, without overthinking things as he usually might. It was time he lived a little. Blaine’s hum of approval sent a thrill down his spine.

They lay back on their blanket to watch the fireworks lighting up the night sky, Blaine rolling over to kiss Kurt soundly when they drew to a close. “Happy July 4th, Kurt.”

“Best July 4th ever.” Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck.

“Come home with me?” Blaine whispered.

“Yes,” Kurt breathed.

*********

Kurt had never been to an apartment on the Upper West Side before, but he didn’t question it as Blaine led him into his home by the hand. The whole day had felt like a dream, so why should this feel any different?

“Family inheritance,” Blaine said by way of an introduction to the apartment. “I decided to invest it in property.”

“It’s lovely,” Kurt smiled, feeling like this was where he belonged. 

As he and Blaine slid their naked bodies between Blaine’s expensive sheets he knew this was also where he belonged.

**********


End file.
